


Kinktober 2017 Tumblr prompts

by foureyedwriter



Category: Haikyuu!!, ダイヤのA | Daiya no A | Ace of Diamond
Genre: Blow Jobs, Body Worship, Double Penetration, Kinktober 2017, M/M, Partially omegaverse, Sex, Smut, Tears/Crying, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-03
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2019-01-08 14:29:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12256251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foureyedwriter/pseuds/foureyedwriter
Summary: Here I will post the prompts for Kinktober 2017 that are also posted on my Tumblr.Day 3- Biting (IwaOi)Day 4- Begging (IwaOi)Day 7- Worship, Body (KuraMiyu)Day 18- Daddy (KuraMiyu)Day 21- Double Penetration (UshiIwaOi)Day 29- Dacryphilia (Crying) KuraMiyu





	1. Biting (IwaOi)

The curtains are drawn so the only light in the room comes from the glow- in- the- dark stickers on the ceiling. It is not enough to really enlighten the two bodies interlaced on the bed. The sound of rustling sheets and low moans fills the air. 

„Iwa- chan“, Oikawa pants. The omega is lying on his back, his long legs placed on Iwaizumi’s shoulders as the alpha thrusts into him in an agonizingly slow pace. The alpha leans closer to seal Oikawa’s lips with a kiss. 

„Ssh, we don’t want your parents to hear us, do we?“ Iwaizumi smirks, his breath ghosting over Oikawa’s lips and making him shiver. „Damn, you feel so good around my cock...“ 

Oikawa whimpers, feeling every inch of Iwaizumi’s length sliding in and out of him, brushing that sweet spot inside, and it takes everything in him to not cry out in pleasure. „Iwa- chan“, he pants once more, burying his face in the crook of Iwaizumi’s neck. The scent of his alpha is dizzling, making him feel kind of high. He takes a deep breath, his whole body filled with Iwaizumi. He feels like flying. 

„Tooru“, Iwaizumi moans, as he pushes deep into his omega, feeling him shudder beneath him. Carefully he picks up the pace, paying close attention to his boyfriend’s reactions. Oikawa whimpers into his neck, a sound that would be able to send Iwaizumi over the edge. But he doesn’t want it to end just yet. 

Oikawa’s whimpers grow louder, a bit higher, as the omega gets closer as well. And then Iwaizumi gasps as teeth dig into the flesh of his neck and he can’t control himself any longer- this sensation lets him lose all self- control he has left and he cums. 

„Oh, god, Tooru“, he groans, feeling Oikawa’s body tighten around his cock as the omega reaches his climax, teeth still in Iwaizumi’s neck and only letting go once he comes down from his orgasm. Even in the dark Iwaizumi can see his omega‘s eyes sparkle. „You bit me..“ 

Oikawa turns is head away a little, nibbling at his bottom lip. „I’m sorry, Iwa- chan. It’s not... I didn’t bite enough for a bond mark...“ 

Iwaizumi chuckles, pulling out of Oikawa and lying next to him, a hand on his cheek to turn the others head towards him. „Hey, Tooru“, he says softly. „I... I liked it.“ 

„You did?“ 

„I did.“ To punctuate his words he kisses Oikawa deeply. „And I wouldn’t mind to bond with you in the future.“ 

Oikawa makes a happy sound as he scoots closer to his alpha, nuzzling his neck and cheek. „That’s good, because I wouldn’t mind either.“ They kiss each other again and again before they drift off to sleep, close to each other.


	2. Day 4- Begging (IwaOi)

The door shuts behind them with a soft click, but neither Oikawa nor Iwaizumi notice as they almost stumble over each other, lips locked in a passionate kiss, while they slip off their shoes. Oikawa purrs as Iwaizumi takes off his coat, letting it fall to the floor. Warm hands slide under Oikawa’s shirt and he presses closer towards the touch. Iwaizumi’s tongue licks his bottom lip and the omega shudders. 

„Iwa- chan“, he pants, rubbing himself against the alpha. Iwaizumi’s hand cups his ass, squeezing. 

„Are we needy today?“ Iwaizumi teases, nibbling at Oikawa’s earlobe. 

„I need you. I need you now“, Oikawa breathes, one of his hands sliding down Iwaizumi’s front to touch his growing erection through the fabric of his pants. 

Iwaizumi groans lowly in his throat but he reaches for Oikawa’s hand, pulling it away. The omega whines at that. 

„I want to touch you...“ 

„That’s a lot you want, Tooru“, Iwaizumi smirks while he starts to undress the omega. „You’re so beautiful...“ 

Oikawa looks at him, his long eyelashes casting shadows on his slightly reddened cheeks. „Let me undress you, too“, he says, and Iwaizumi lets him do just that. Soon after their clothes are lying everywhere on the floor, their tongues meet once more while they press against each other, enjoying the feeling of skin on skin. Their erections rub against each other as they make their way over to the couch. They are in a quiet agreement that it’s too far to their bedroom right now. 

Oikawa leans into the cushions pulling Iwaizumi close. „Please, Iwa- chan. I need you...“ 

Iwaizumi places small kisses on Oikawa’s neck, sucking at his scent glands. Oikawa winches beneath him, letting out a moan that makes a shiver running down Iwaizumi’s spine. „You need what, Tooru?“ 

Oikawa whines as the tip of Iwaizumi’s cock touches his opening. „I need... I need your knot, Hajime. Please, please, fuck me already!“ Oikawa tries to press closer to Iwaizumi’s length but is held down by the alpha’s firm grip around his hip. 

„You want me so bad?“ Iwaizumi breathes, barely able to control himself any longer. 

Oikawa whimpers. „Yes. Yes, alpha. Give me your knot.“ 

Iwaizumi’s lips find their way to Oikawa’s and just as his tounge slides into Oikawa’s mouth he pushes in. Oikawa’s moan is muffled by their kiss just as Iwaizumi’s as he starts to move inside of his omega. The hot tightness around him feels like home. The alpha had been just as eager for this as Oikawa so he enjoys it just as much. 

Iwaizumi pulls back from the kiss to be able to look at Oikawa panting beneath him. He is beautiful like this, moaning as Iwaizumi fucks him. 

„Harder, Hajime, harder“, Oikawa pleads and Iwaizumi’s next thrust is harder, deeper. He sees Oikawa’s eyes roll back in pleasure while his own moans mix with the ones of his omega, creating a unique symphony around them. 

It doesn’t take long until they are both hit by their orgasm, clinging at each other as they are riding it out. This is perfect, Iwaizumi thinks as he looks at his omega. And Oikawa seems to think the very same thing as he looks back, smiling, still connected with Iwaizumi through his knot inside of him.


	3. Worship, Body (KuraMiyu)

Kuramochi pushes Miyuki against the wall, kissing his neck. It didn’t matter that the shortstop is smaller than the catcher who moans as Kuramochi’s lips touch his skin. They are chest to chest, already breathing heavily. 

„I need your clothes off“, Kuramochi whispers right next to Miyuki’s ear and is pleased as he feels the other shudder. Miyuki’s hand searches blindly for the doorknob to his room. He doesn’t want any other eyes on him than Kuramochi’s. 

They are kissing again, open- mouthed and sloppy, as they enter the room. Miyuki turns on the light before they move towards his bed. Kuramochi gives him a shove as they are close enough and Miyuki lands on top of the worn blanket. Kuramochi follows immediately after, his hands grabbing Miyuki’s belt. The catcher chuckles. 

„Is someone impatient?“ he teases. 

Kuramochi clicks his tongue. „Shut up“, he shots back but the reddening of his cheeks gives him away. He indeed is impatient to have Miyuki naked beneath him. Bit by bit Miyuki’s clothes land on the floor, just as Kuramochi’s do soon after. Miyuki looks up at him, pupils blown wide and his hair already a mess from how often Kuramochi ran his fingers through it. But he seems insecure at the same time. 

„Don’t stare at me“, Miyuki mumbles and then avoids Kuramochi’s gaze, reaching for the blanket to cover them up. Or at least himself. 

Kuramochi grabs Miyuki’s hand, stopping his motion, and lifts it up to his mouth. He kisses every single fingertip, the calloused palm, the knuckles. All the while he looks directly at Miyuki, sees the others face redden. „When will you stop hiding from me?“ 

„Youichi“, Miyuki whines, embarrassed and flustered. 

„Kazuya“, Kuramochi replies, now kissing Miyuki’s wrist, up to his elbow and ending at his shoulder. „You’re beautiful.“ He continues to place small kisses along Miyuki’s collarbone, out of the corner of his eye he sees his boyfriend swallow, and then he kisses down his chest all the way down to his navel, admiring the others muscles twitching under his skin. Miyuki shudders. „You know I love you, right? Everything about you.“ 

„How can you?“ Miyuki asks and his voice is silent, uncharacteristically for the captain he is on the field. 

Kuramochi huffs. „I don’t know. You’re such a moron sometimes.“ But his teasing words are accompanied by another kiss on Miyuki’s muscular belly. „I love all of you. And I want to make you feel good.“ 

„You don’t have to- oh!“ Miyuki is cut short by Kuramochi’s lips finding his cock and he gasps, arching his back at that. 

Kuramochi hums as he takes Miyuki’s length into his mouth, running his tongue over the tip. 

„Oh... oh, god, Youichi...“, Miyuki gasps. Kuramochi bobs his head, listening closely to Miyuki’s moans and whimpers. He is getting hard, too. Miyuki’s hand finds Kuramochi’s hair, grabbing it instead of the sheets after a while. The catcher doesn’t last long and comes with Kuramochi’s name on his lips. Kuramochi swallows everything and lets only go of Miyuki’s cock after licking it clean. He grins at his boyfriend. 

„Told ya. I love everything about you“, he says as he lays down next to Miyuki and pulls him close. Miyuki burries his face in the crook of Kuramochi’s neck. 

„Can I... too?“ Miyuki mumbles, muffled by his position. But Kuramochi understands nontheless and feels his cock twitch in anticipation. 

„Sure“, he replies and soon after Miyuki’s hot mouth around his dick makes Kuramochi moan and squirm in the sheets.


	4. Day 18- Daddy (KuraMiyu)

Miyuki looks up from the book he is reading as Kuramochi enters their apartment with a mumbled greeting. 

„Bad day?“ he asks as his boyfriend walks over to the kitchen, groaning. Miyuki closes the book and stands to follow Kuramochi. „Mochi?“ 

„Yeah, yeah“, Kuramochi sighs. „It was a bad day.“ He opens the fridge and pulls out a waterbottle. Miyuki just watches, tilting his head in thought as Kuramochi drinks in large sips. „I just want this day to be over...“ 

A smirk grows on Miyuki’s face. „Maybe I have an idea to make you feel better.“ 

Kuramochi raises a brow. „Ah- ha?“ That sounds... promising. 

Miyuki approaches him, bringing his lips to Kuramochi’s ear. „Only if you are a good boy...“ Out of the corner of his eye he notices the tips of Kuramochi’s ear redden. 

„I... I can be... a good boy“, Kuramochi mumbles, fumbling with the cap of the bottle to close it. 

Miyuki grins. „So?“ 

„I can be a good boy, daddy“, Kuramochi says, giving up on the bottle and placing it on the kitchen counter, the cap next to it. 

„Bedroom. Now“, Miyuki orders and Kuramochi all but dashes over, hearing Miyuki’s slower footsteps following him. „Undress.“ 

Kuramochi obeys in an instant, nearly tearing his clothes from his body. His mood is already significantly brighter. He looks at Miyuki as he closes the bedroom door behind them. 

„Lay down“, Miyuki continues and grins as Kuramochi does just that. „You’re really a good boy today, Youichi. Seems like you deserve a reward, don’t you think?“ 

Kuramochi swallows dry, feeling Miyuki’s hungry eyes on his naked body. He nibbles at his bottom lip in anticipation as Miyuki crawls onto the bed. 

„What do you want?“ Miyuki’s voice is hoarse and makes a shiver running down Kuramochi’s spine. His hand strokes through Kuramochi’s styled hair. „Do you want daddy to fuck you?“

„Yes! Yes, please“, Kuramochi says pleadingly. 

Miyuki lifts his hand and pushes his fingers into Kuramochi’s mouth. „Be a good boy and lick them.“ Kuramochi does and as Miyuki is satisfied with his work he pulls his fingers out just to push the tip of one of his fingers against Kuramochi’s asshole. He stills then while Kuramochi takes a shuddering breath. 

„Daddy, please“, he says and Miyuki pushes the first finger in, closing his own eyes at Kuramochi’s tightness around it. Kuramochi squirms a little in the sheets and lets out a low groan as Miyuki starts to move his finger inside of him, only adding a second one as Kuramochi relaxes a little. „Oh, yes, daddy, more!“ 

Miyuki takes his time to prepare Kuramochi, feeling his own cock pressing against his pants. „Get the lube and a condom, my boy.“ 

Kuramochi crawls towards the edge of the bed, shuffling through their nightstand while Miyuki undresses. He rips the package open before Miyuki asks him to and rolls the condom over Miyuki’s length. 

„Good boy“, Miyuki praises and looks as Kuramochi continues with covering his cock in lube before he lays down again, legs spread wide. 

„Daddy, please“, he says, looking up at Miyuki. 

„Youichi, you really deserve a reward today“, Miyuki smirks and positions himself between Kuramochi’s legs, his cock pressing against Kuramochi’s hole, and then he pushes in. Kuramochi moans lowly, eyes falling shut, and Miyuki stills for a moment to give both of them time to adjust. Only then he starts to move, pushes deep into Kuramochi and pulls back in fluid motions. 

„Oh, yes, daddy“, Kuramochi pants and then Miyuki’s lips find Kuramochi’s, their tounges meet in a passionate kiss while Miyuki fucks Kuramochi into the mattress. 

Kuramochi’s day isn’t as bad anymore as his orgasm hits him and he sees stars.


	5. Double Penetration (UshiIwaOi)

Iwaizumi nibbles at Oikawa’s neck, the other moaning softly. Ushijima is right behind Oikawa, his hands trailing over his muscular chest. None of them knows how they ended up here, all three of them naked and aroused. But it doesn’t matter as kisses are shared, the at first almost shy touches become braver. 

The three of them are lying on the bed, sheets soft on their heated skin, their panting breaths and low moans the only sound disturbing the silence. Iwaizumi’s finger dives into Oikawa’s mouth and is soon covered in spit. 

„On your back“, Iwaizumi orders, his voice husky. 

Ushijima‘s hands don’t leave Oikawa’s body as he lies down, his lips finding the others in a passionate kiss. Oikawa arches his back as Iwaizumi pushes his finger into him, grabs into Ushijima’s hair. While Iwaizumi stretches Oikawa, Ushijima’s lips leave Oikawa’s, move down to his throat instead. He softly bites into the heated flesh and Oikawa moans loudly now that his mouth isn’t filled with Ushijima’s tongue anymore. 

Iwaizumi shoves a second finger in, making Oikawa shudder. 

„Relax“, Ushijima says. 

Oikawa baths into the attention of Iwaizumi and Ushijima, enjoys every bit of it, and while Ushijima continues to kiss and bite him, Iwaizumi finishes stretching him. All three of them are hard and more than ready for what is about to come. 

Iwaizumi grabs for the lube and condoms, handing one of the packages over to Ushijima and takes his chance to kiss the taller man passionately. 

„So mean“, Oikawa whines. „Don’t shut me out.“ He isn’t serious, not really, since he is showered in attention since the three of them entered this room. 

Iwaizumi hits him lazily, but then looks at his partner. „You’re sure about this?“ 

„Of course“, Oikawa states confidently. He is excited for the most part, but a little afraid as well. What they want to do is nothing he had done before, none of them had. 

„It’s alright if you’re not“, Ushijima says. 

Oikawa huffs. „I‘m as ready as I can get. Fuck me already.“ 

Iwaizumi snorts, leaning down to kiss Oikawa on the lips once more. Ushijima strokes Iwaizumi’s muscular back, sending a shiver down Iwaizumi’s spine. He is still not used to that, but he can’t deny that he likes it. It’s exciting. 

The sounds of ripped open condom packages disturb the silence and then Iwaizumi and Ushijima exchange a look. The latter lifts his hand. 

„Since you‘re Oikawa’s boyfriend I believe you should first“, Ushijima says. 

Iwaizumi scratches the back of his neck. He feels a little awkward as he lies down on his back, feeling Ushijima’s eyes on him. But Oikawa’s kiss distracts him as he moves towards him, climbing on top of Iwaizumi. Long fingers line up Iwaizumi’s hard cook before he slowly sinks down on it. Iwaizumi hisses as he feels the hot tightness around his dick. Oikawa moves his hips only a little bit and grins as Iwaizumi groans, already breathing heavily. 

„Iwa- chan“, Oikawa breaths and leans down to kiss him. 

Then Ushijima is behind him and Oikawa feels another cock pressing against his opening, big hands are placed on his hips. Ushijima nibbles at Oikawa’s neck, while he pushes in, slowly, carefully. Oikawa shudders at the unfamiliar sensation, as he is stretched open so much more, and he hears Iwaizumi hiss beneath him as he feels Ushijima’s cock press against his own. 

„Oh god“, Oikawa pants. „Oh god!“ 

„Shall I stop?“ Ushijima asks close to Oikawa’s ear but addressing both of them. „Is it too much?“ 

Oikawa shakes his head. „Just... give me a moment...“ 

„Same“, Iwaizumi says. 

It‘s strange to feel Ushijima there, it’s strange how damn tight Oikawa is around him. And Ushijima hasn’t even fully pushed in by now. 

„Okay“, Oikawa finally breathes. „Okay...“ He throws his head back as Ushijima pushes in further. Iwaizumi’s breath hitches at the sensation and finally Ushijima is all in. He stills then, panting next to Oikawa’s ear. 

„Oikawa, you good?“ he asks once more. „Iwaizumi, you okay?“ 

Iwaizumi grunts his response and groans loudly as Oikawa moves his hips tentatively. Oikawa feels so full and even the slightest movement sends waves of pleasure through him. Pleasure that’s bigger now that the pain of being stretched open so wide has subsided. 

Ushijima’s hand finds Oikawa’s cock as the brown- haired moves again. It’s already slick with precum and neither Iwaizumi nor Ushijima await to last long as the movements become more and more brave, their cocks pressed together inside of Oikawa. And soon all of this sensations become too much and push them over the edge. Oikawa is first as he spills cum all over Iwaizumi’s stomach, but the clenching of his inner muscles make Iwaizumi and Ushijima follow right after. 

Oikawa already thinks that this wasn’t a one- time- thing as he comes down from his high, feeling deeply satisfied. And he is not the only one thinking that way.


	6. Day 29- Dacryphilia (Crying) KuraMiyu

It is a beautiful sight. Miyuki lying on the bed, his arms tied above his head. The guy who is always in control. Who leads the pitchers, carries the captain‘s title on his shoulders, now robbed of any control. Kuramochi takes some time to just let it sink in; to let sink in how much Miyuki trusts him to let his guard down like this. 

Now, in this room, it is Kuramochi who is in control. 

Miyuki looks up at him, a grin still on his face. „So, what are you going to do with me, Mochi?“ he asks, trying and failing to sound self- confident. Kuramochi sees the other‘s insecurity in the light frown of his brows, the insecure look in those amber eyes. So he leans down, brushes his lips against Miyuki’s. 

„I’ll wipe that smile of yours right from your face,“ he replies in a low voice. His hand trails downwards, brushing over heated skin until it reaches a much hotter part of Miyuki’s body. He wraps his hand around his boyfriend’s cock and starts to stroke up and down. 

Miyuki’s lips part to let out a sound of pleasure while Kuramochi takes care of him. „I’d like to touch you, too, you know?“ Miyuki moans, muscles clenching and unclenching under his skin. 

„Hyaha! It’s my turn today, remember?“ Kuramochi says, drinking in the sight of a squirming Miyuki. He enjoys the fact that he is the one to cause that, every single reaction Miyuki shows. Kuramochi is hard as well but he plans to drive Miyuki crazy today. 

So he does. Kuramochi brings Miyuki almost over the edge with his hand, giving the tied up boy only a little time to recover before his mouth slides down and on Miyuki’s cock. He hears Miyuki whimper and that sound nearly pushes Kuramochi over the edge. Almost. 

Then Kuramochi uses his hand again, Miyuki is a panting, moaning mess beneath his hands as he shoves a finger inside of the other at the same time. All the while he doesn’t let him cum. Not yet at least. 

„Youichi,“ Miyuki all but cries out and as Kuramochi looks up he sees tears glistening in Miyuki’s eyes. The sight makes his groin twitch. „I... I can’t... ah...“ Miyuki squirms in the sheets, pulls at the ropes that tie his hands. 

„Sssch,“ Kuramochi soothes him, adding another finger and slowing down the movements on the others cock a little. „Just a little longer.“ 

The tears leave glistening trails on Miyuki’s cheeks and he shudders as Kuramochi adds a third finger. „I... I’m close... I... I can’t... You- Youichi!“ 

Kuramochi pulls out and lets go of Miyuki’s hard cock to prepare himself with a condom and some lube. He is painfully hard as he lifts Miyuki’s legs to place them on his shoulders. Kuramochi looks directly at the other as the tip of his cock teases Miyuki’s hole. 

„Youichi... please... I... I need you to fuck me,“ Miyuki pleads, new tears leaving his eyes as he almost desperately looks back at his boyfriend. And Kuramochi pushes in. Miyuki’s head lolls back against the headboard. „Fuck, yes...“ 

Kuramochi pushes all the way in and leans down to kiss Miyuki before he starts to move, a low groan leaving his own mouth. „You feel good around my cock, Kazuya.“ 

Miyuki’s answer is another whimper as he tries to push himself closer to Kuramochi. He wants to feel him deeper, harder, more. He doesn’t need to say any of that. Kuramochi starts to fuck him hard into the mattress, both of them panting and moaning. And then Kuramochi touches him again. 

Miyuki hisses, eyes shut, his breathing picking up even more. „Oh god,“ he whispers. 

It doesn’t take long until it hits Miyuki, the climax he had been craving for since Kuramochi started to touch him earlier. He cries out Kuramochi’s name as the wave of pleasure overwhelms him and in that very moment he can’t even think. He doesn’t register Kuramochi following his lead and reaching his orgasm as well, only notices his surroundings again as Kuramochi rubs his arms, now no longer tied to the bed. 

„You okay?“ Kuramochi asks, brushing the tears away from Miyuki’s cheeks. 

Miyuki blinks and nods, smile a little dazed. „Yeah,“ he replies softly. „That was... intense... I can’t believe you made me cry.“ 

Kuramochi snorts and pulls Miyuki into his arms. „That’s what this was about, remember?“ But Kuramochi wouldn’t have awaited it to turn out this way. Miyuki’s tears... Alone thinking about that makes his cock hard again. 

„Right,“ Miyuki says, burying his head in the crook of Kuramochi’s neck. It’s quiet for some time, then. „We can do that again. If you want, that is...“ 

Kuramochi kisses Miyuki on the top of his head and hugs him a little tighter. That is all of an answer Miyuki will get- and it is enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So these are my little fics for Kinktober 2017. hope you enjoyed them! Thanks for reading and Kudos <33


End file.
